Un Rayo De Esperanza
by Mikoto 0912
Summary: La tercera guerra mundial comenzó y Japón ha caído ante los constantes ataques militares. Hatori Chise logro escapar de las sangrientas batallas pero en un desesperado intento de huir del ejército enemigo, encuentra a un misterioso ser de nombre Elías. Ambos se apoyarán para salir adelante en este terrible mundo.
1. Capítulo 1:

_20/12/18, Encuentro_.

Mi nombre es Hatori Chise, tengo 15 años. Antes vivía junto con mi familia en un tranquilo barrio de una ciudad de Japón... antes de la tercera guerra mundial. Después que comenzará 3 meses atrás todo se ha vuelto sangriento.

Constantes batallas separan a las familias... como fue mi caso. Mis padres dieron su vida para que pudiéramos escapar mi hermano Fumiki de 10 años y yo.

Durante estos meses, hemos conocido a un grupo de chicos que están en la misma situación. Shiori de 10 años y su hermanita Orihime de 6, kurosaki de 16, Ruth de 18, Kaori de 19 y Touma de 20. Junto con ellos, estamos intentado buscar alguna embajada.

Una embajada es un lugar donde podemos pedir refugio a algún país receptor, pero lamentablemente, son muy pocos los que se prestaron para la causa por temor atraer la mirada de las despiadadas potencias militares.

Hoy como siempre, estamos esperando por los mayores que nos traerán comida y noticias sobre alguna embajada, mientras nos escondemos en un edificio abandonado de 2 niveles. Aunque esta vez se escucha mucho más alboroto por las calles. Ruidos de disparos y helicópteros volando bajo que casi se podía sentir el viento que soplaban sus aspas.

-Se están tardando mucho.- dijo kurosaki nervioso.

-Probablemente están buscando noticias sobre las embajadas o algún lugar que no haya sido vandalisado para conseguir víveres.- la mayoría de las tiendas de conveniencia habían sido vaciadas en su totalidad, así que conforme pasaba el tiempo más difícil era conseguir comida.

-No pueden haber sido capturados... ¿O si?.- dijo Shiori con temor. Si alguien era capturado por el ejército enemigo era muy difícil saber lo que le pasaba. Algunos decían que eran ejecutados, otros que eran vendidos al mercado negro, eran muchas las versiones pero ninguna era comprobada.

Escuchamos pasos que venían del pasillo y retuvimos el aliento. Abrasé a mi hermanito que estaba temblando de miedo en mis brazos. Soltamos un suspiro de alivio al ver que eran nuestros compañeros.

-Traemos malas noticias.- dijo Ruth.- En esta ciudad no hay ninguna embajada, ademas está bajo el control del ejército, así que es mejor que nos vayamos lo más pronto posible de aquí.

Salimos del edificio en el que nos encontrabamos. Definitivamente, en esta ocasión, escapar sería lo más difícil que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Cuando habíamos llegado en las primeras horas del dia, estaba todo en paz (bueno... Casi en paz) pero no habían tantos militares corriendo por todos lados gritando en idiomas extranjeros y helicópteros volando en el cielo. Pero para nuestra suerte, a estas horas de la noche, la oscuridad era nuestro mejor aliado. Las calles estaban completamente vacías y oscuras. Caminamos lo más rápido y sigilosamente que podíamos, pero todas las rutas de escape estaban llenas de militares.

-Vamos por aquí.- señaló Ruth hacía un callejón.

Corrimos a lo largo de aquel callejón. De repente salto un gato negro de un bote de basura y sin querer hizo gritar a la pequeña Orihime. Probablemente si solo hubiera sido el ruido del gato no habría problema, pero el grito hizo que los militares se pusieran en alerta y comenzaron a correr hacía nuestra posición.

-¡Maldición!.- grito Touma, cargando a Orihime en sus brazos y salimos todos corriendo.

Apreté la mano de mi hermanito y lo jale para que saliera del shock.

-¡Vamos a ese edificio!.- grito Kurosaki señalando un viejo edificio sin ventanas con la puerta abierta, con la oscuridad que había podríamos perderlos.

Entramos al edificio y mientras íbamos subiendo las escaleras del primer piso, un soldado disparo directo a la pierna de Touma y lo hizo caer.

-¡Gah!

-¡Touma!.- grito Kaori. Ellos eran pareja, y si no hubiera comenzado la guerra, se habrían casado el mes pasado. Corrio con él para auxiliarlo, pero él solo le entrego a la niña.

-¡Vete! Corre junto con ellos.

-¡No quiero!¡como crees que te voy a dejar aquí!

¡SALVA TU VIDA! No seas terca porfavor. ¡Al menos quiero que tu estés viva! .- dijo mientras acariaba su mejilla.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Kaori asintió con la cabeza y nos alcanzó. Mientras Touma, comenzó a lanzar lo que estaba a su alcance para intentar darnos tiempo.

Cuando llegamos al segundo piso todo se volvió más oscuro y no podíamos ver nada. Cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba tomada de la mano de mi hermano.

-¡Fumiki!¡Donde estás Fumiki!.- comencé a gritar desesperada. Camine dando tropiezos ya me había separado de mi hermanito y del grupo, sentí una desesperación enorme. Intenté gritar, pero el miedo no me dejaba utilizar mi voz y poco a poco mis músculos comenzaron a sentirse pesados,como si trajera 100 kilos encima.

De repente sentí que caí a un vacío...

Cuando abrí los ojos sentí que alguien me estaba sosteniendo, pero no pude distinguir quien era.

-¿Estas bien?.- dijo esa persona con un tono grave pero a la vez dulce, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño para que se levantara de la cama.

-G-gracias.- dije torpemente. Aunque hablaba japonés, por su acento se distinguia que era extranjero. Cuando me di cuenta, luche con todas mis fuerzas para escapar de sus brazos.

-¡Tranquila! No haré nada malo, no soy tu enemigo. Mi nombre es Elías. Elias Ainsworth.

 ** _¡¡Hola, aquí Misaka-chan!!_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo._**

 ** _¡Esperó que sea de su agrado!_**

 ** _PD: Si son fans de Akatsuki no yona y Fullmetal Alchemist, les invito a leer los fanfics en los que estoy trabajando sobre esas historias._**

 ** _¡Fin del comunicado, Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_**


	2. Capítulo 2:

_Capítulo 2: 21/2/18, La paz de tus ojos._

-¡Tranquila! No haré nada malo, no soy tu enemigo. Mi nombre es Elías. Elias Ainsworth.

Apesar de que hablo con una voz amable, sentía mucho miedo al no saber lo que podía pasar, pero, me bajo delicadamente al suelo.

-Ven, te llevaré hasta la salida.

-¡No! Tengo que regresar por mi hermano.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Solamente eres una pequeña niña, no tienes ningún arma y hay aproximadamente 10 hombres haya arriba ¿Como piensas buscar a tu hermano?

-Algo se me debe ocurrir.

-Solo escucho a 10 personas adultas, no hay rastros de algún niño. Probablemente ya dejo el edificio.

Lo mire incredula. Como podía estar tan seguro de ello, yo no escuchaba nada, además, la oscuridad era tan profunda que ni siquiera podía ver la punta de mi propia nariz. Sentí como una mano cálida tomaba la mía.

-Te llevaré afuera probablemente encuentres a tu hermano.

Me guío atraves de ese lugar, me decía amablemente cuando tenía que bajar la cabeza para no golpearme o cuando tenía que levantar el pie para no tropezar. Aún seguía sin entender como podía ver en esa oscuridad. Aunque fuera de dia no se notaria la diferencia.

-Hemos llegado.

Abrió una puerta que daba al exterior. La luz de la luna bañaba un enorme patio, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Mire hacia atrás para ver a quien me había ayudado tanto, pero aún estaba cubierto por las sombras.

-¿Por que no sales?

-Te daré miedo.

-Mas miedo que los soldados que me persiguen. Lo dudo.- extendí mi mano hacia el.- No creo que alguien que tenga una voz tan dulce y unas manos tan cálidas sea una persona aterradora.- pensé.

No pude evitar poner una cara de sorpresa al ver que la persona que me había ayudado... Era un ser mucho más alto que una persona normal, delgado, tenía un collar de plumas negras. Tenía cola y unas garras y un manto negro andrajoso parece cubrirse con su espalda, espinas finas se retuercen en todas direcciones, y una serie de costillas se enrollan alrededor de su pecho.

-Ves, te dije que te daría miedo.- dijo mientras volvía a entrar al edificio y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

-¡No! Espera.

-Vete, porfavor.

No podía obligarlo a salir, tenía que respetarlo, al fin y al cabo el fue quien me ayudó.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.- respondí.

Salí corriendo por aquel patio, probablemente estarían cerca los chicos de mi grupo. Pero por más que corrí no encontré a nadie. Cuando me sentí agotada me senté en la banqueta de un sucio callejón.

-¿Que haré? No sé dónde estoy, ni siquiera tengo un mapa para guiarme.- Lo único que estaba intacto (bueno casi) eran los letreros que decían los nombres de las calles, aunque no eran de mucha ayuda. Puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y comencé a llorar.

Escuché unos pasos que venían desde la entrada del callejón.

-Oh, que tenemos aquí...- pertenecían a un hombre de mediana edad vestido de militar, aunque hablaba un japonés muy fluido su acento lo delataba.- Una niña japonesa, debería de llevarte al cuartel.

Era imposible escapar, me apuntaba con un arma directo a la cabeza. Un paso en falso y todo había terminado. El hombre me tomo bruscamente del brazo. Me miró de una manera pervertida.

-Aunque... Por que debo de entregarte al cuartel. Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con una mujer, que te parece si jugamos un rato y entretienes a este pobre hombre solitario. Eres muy bonita te puedo tener solo para mi.- me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a lamer mi cuello.

-¡Sueltame!.- grite pero sabía que nadie vendría a mi auxilio. Con todas mis fuerzas golpee la entrepierna de ese tipo y me pude soltar.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA!

Unos disparos resonaron por todo el callejón.

Alguien apareció para ser mi escudo. Un rugido de bestia hizo que se erizará mi piel y un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Aquel hombre salió corriendo del miedo.

Mi salvador se dio media vuelta y me pregunto:

-¿Estas bien?.- Me preguntó Elías.

-¿Porque me preguntas eso cuando te acaban de disparar a quema ropa?.- Elías miro sus heridas, se encogió de hombros y camino de regreso al edificio donde nos conocimos.- ¡Detente! Ni pienses que te dejaré ir así como estás.

Prácticamente me colgué de su brazo izquierdo para detenerlo pero no pareció importarle, pero comenzó a tambalearse y caimos al suelo.

-¡Ya ves! Te dije que no podías andar así.- busque con la mirada.- debe de haber algo que pueda usar para detener la hemorragia...

-No es necesario que me ayudes.

-¡Claro que si! Tú me ayudaste una vez.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Eh si dime?.- contesté distraída mientras buscaba que usar para atender sus heridas.

-¿Puedo ir contigo a donde sea que vayas?

-¿¿??.- lo mire confundida. Sus ojos me suplicaban que aceptará.

-No recuerdo nada de mi pasado. Solo recuerdo haber despertado en ese lugar tan solitario. No quiero seguir ahí.

Le dedique una cálida sonrisa.

-Claro que si puedes quedarte conmigo.

 ** _¡Hola! ¿Les gustó el capítulo?_**

 ** _¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar en el menor tiempo posible!_**

 ** _Bye bye_**


	3. Capítulo 3:

21/2/18. Los Ojos Son La Ventana Del Alma.

Cuando termine de hacer la curación a las heridas de bala que tenía Elías, lo ayude a ponerse de pie para movernos a algún edificio cercano por si el soldado regresaba con sus camaradas a buscarnos.

Una vez en la seguridad del edificio, Elías se acostó en el suelo.

-¿Quieres dormir?

-Si, solo un poco.- dijo mientras la luz de sus ojos se apagaba.

Lo mire mientras dormía, había recibido 4 impactos de bala en el torso y había perdido mucha sangre. Era lógico que se sintiera tan cansado.

 **En el sueño de Elías:**

 **No sabía en donde se encontraba, la habitación era completamente oscura a excepción de una lámpara que iluminaba su rostro. Estaba sujetado de brazos y piernas en una cama de exploración.**

 **-El es perfecto para el experimento. Experiencia en batalla, increíble fuerza física y conocimiento del lugar donde se hará la misión.**

 **-¿Comenzamos, Doctor Joseph?**

 **-Adelante Renfred**

 **-Alto porfavor, ¿que van a hacerme?**

 **Él intento hablar pero tenía algo en la boca que se lo impedía. Sintió como alguien ponía una "ligadura"* en su brazo y como una aguja perforaba su piel hasta llegar al torrente sanguíneo.**

 **Después de ello, un dolor insoportable parecía que lo romperia en dos.**

Elias despertó sobresaltado.

-¡¿Elias?!

Al parecer desconocio mi voz y se abalanzo sobre mi.

Sus ojos parecían los de una fiera salvaje y su rostro hacia temblar hasta al más valiente, sus manos rodeaban mi cuello y sus espinas estaban alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-¿Elías?.- No parecía responder.-¡ELÍAS!

Esta vez el grito parecía que lo había alcanzado. Sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a tener esa esencia humana y su rostro se relajo.

-Chi...se... ¿Chise?

-Asi es, soy yo.- le sonreí.

Se quitó rápidamente de encima de mi.

-Lo siento... No sé... Que fue lo que pasó.

-No está bien, pero, ¿Que fue lo que soñaste para que te pusieras así?.- Desvío la vista.- Si quieres, puedes decirme más tarde.

-Alguien viene. Parece que escucharon la conmoción y vienen a ver qué sucedió.

Esto era muy malo. Si alguien nos encontraba definitivamente nos mataría y en la condición en la que se encontraba Elías seria difícil tener una batalla.

Me tomo de la cintura y me cargo. Salió corriendo conmigo en sus brazos.

-Buscaremos un lugar seguro.

-Lo mejor sería que nos fueramos de la ciudad. Pero no sé en donde estamos.

-Deberíamos ir a la estación de policías para obtener un mapa para guiarnos.

-¡Imposible! Las estaciones de policía siempre están rodeadas de soldados. Es muy peligroso acercarnos.

-Puedo distraerlos para que tú tomes un mapa.

-Eso es peligroso para ti, además estás herido.

-¿Quieres reunirte con tu hermano? ¿Crees que es momento para que te preocupes por un desconocido?

Tenía razón, pero no quería que se hiciera más daño por mi culpa.

-Si quiero, pero tampoco es para que alguien más salga herido por mi culpa.- Para mi sorpresa se detuvo y comenzó a frotar su cabeza de hueso en mi cabello.

-¿Que te parece si hacemos una promesa?.- dijo suavemente.- Prometo no salir herido en esta ocasión. Si lo hago, puedes regañarme de aquí hasta que lleguemos a alguna Embajada.

-¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Si, está bien.

Volvió a correr por los techos de los medio derrumbados edificios. La luna comenzaba de despedirse de nosotros para darle la bienvenida al sol cuando llegamos a una estación de policía.

Había aproximadamente 15 soldados en los alrededores. Elias bajo del techo de un edificio y me dejó suavemente en el piso, me acarició la cabeza con su enorme mano.

-Quedate aquí, a mi señal corres lo más rápido que puedas hasta la estación para tomar un mapa. Nos volveremos a encontrar aquí.

Asentí con la cabeza y mire como me daba la espalda para ir corriendo hasta la estación.

Solo lo conocía desde la noche anterior, me había ayudado mucho, sin el era posible que yo no estuviera con vida.

Sus ojos parecían reflejar su alma, tan cálida y serena, parecía ser mi pequeño rayo de esperanza. Quiero regresarle todo lo que hizo por mi. No sé si sea por todos esos sentimientos, que mi corazón palpita acelerado cuando estoy cerca de él.

¿Puede ser lo que muchos dicen... Amor a primera vista?

 ** _¡¡Hola!!_**

 ** _Perdón por tardar tanto :3_**

 ** _¿Cuál sería su respuesta ante la pregunta de Chise?_**

 ** _¡Díganme en los comentarios!_**

 ** _Yo le responderia: estarías muy... Ciega para no enamorarte de Elías, que es todo un caballero._**

 ** _*La ligadura es un objeto semejante a una liga que se pone en el brazo para hacer que la vena "salte" y sea más fácil de localizar para sacar sangre o administrar medicamentos. PD: lo siento si luego utilizo este tipo de términos pero los explicaré para que me entiendan mejor xD_**


	4. Capítulo 4:

22/2/18. Momentos Divertidos A Tu Lado.

Definitivamente, en medio de todo este caos, el tomar ese mapa fue lo más divertido que me ha pasado en meses.

Al principio tenía miedo que resultará herido Elías, pero para nuestra sorpresa, algunos de los soldados que estaban vigilando la estación de policía se desmayaron del miedo, otros se hicieron en los pantalones y algunos otros salieron corriendo mientras gritaban.

-Jajaja no puedo creer que un rugido tuyo tuviera tanto efecto.- le dije una vez que teníamos el mapa.

-Ni yo.- Él me dirigió una mirada curiosa.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada.

Nos encontrabamos en Kioto, así que ahora nos dirigiamos directo a Tokio donde había más probabilidades de encontrar alguna Embajada.

-Chise, ¿Como son tus compañeros?

-Oh, bueno Ruth era la mamá gallina de todos, incluso de Touma y Kaori que eran más grandes que él, y ellos prácticamente eran los papás cariñosos del grupo, Kurosaki era el payaso era muy raro que estuviera serio. Shiori y Orihime eran las más pequeñas del grupo y eran a las que mas cuidado les teníamos.- al recordarlos, sentí una punzada en el pecho y unas lágrimas estaban apunto de salir.

Al parecer, Elías se había dado cuenta de eso.

-¿Qu-quieres comer algo?.- dijo torpemente.

-¿Huh? Pues, si tengo algo de hambre pero... Donde podemos encontrar algo.- estábamos en medio de un denso bosque, teníamos que buscar algo de leña y agua.

-Hay un río cerca de aquí, probablemente hayan pescados.

Llegamos a la orilla de un hermoso río, que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Era increíble que, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando en las grandes ciudades, estos paisajes estaban intactos.

-¿Cómo vamos a pescar? No tenemos una caña ni una red.-Elías entro con seguridad al agua.- No me digas... Que intentarás hacerlo con las manos.

-¿Por que no?

Se puso en guardia y después de varios intentos fallidos (de los cuales muchos terminaron en un chapuzón), obtuvimos el desayuno, nos pusimos a buscar algo de leña en medio de risas y bromas; y comenzamos a cocinar el pescado. Debido a las terribles habilidades culinarias de Elías (quien casi hace un incendio forestal) yo terminé con la difícil tarea.

-¡Gracias por la comida!.- no podía esperar para poder comer algo. Nuevamente Elías volvía a mirarme con curiosidad. Ladeé la cabeza y el alejo la mirada y comenzó a comer su pescado asado.

Después de comer, seguimos caminando por el denso bosque.

-¿Como piensas encontrar a tu hermano?

-Estoy segura que deben de tener algún registro de las personas que ingresan a una Embajada. Probablemente tengan algún dato de mi hermano.

-Oh ya veo.

-... ¿Elías?

-¿Si?

-De... ¿De dónde eres? Te he dicho casi todo sobre mi pero no sé nada de ti.- tenía tanta curiosidad de saber sobre él, aunque tenía mucho miedo...

-Soy de Inglaterra, tengo 26 años.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-No lo recuerdo. Por más que intentó acordarme no puedo, es como si alguien me hubiera borrado la memoria. Tampoco recuerdo si siempre he sido así o si me transformaron en esto.

-Oh, ya veo.

Pasaron las horas casi volando mientras nos dirigiamos a Tokio hasta que la noche cayó sobre nosotros.

-Descansa tú primero.- me ofreció.

Para evitar que alguien nos encontrará, hacíamos guardias durante la noche para dormir.

-No tengo mucho sueño, porque no descansas tu primero. Además estás herido.

-Esta bien.

Esperé hasta que la luz de sus ojos se apagó. Este día había sido muy divertido, era de los más divertidos que había tenido desde que comenzó la guerra.

Levante la vista hacia la pálida luna y recordé la canción que siempre me cantaba mi madre para dormir:

Uno, dos, donde floreces.

Bajo la ventana donde duerme un niño.

Flores blancas en la noche de luna.

Tres, cuatro, donde floreces.

En el marco del espejo de mamá.

Florece una pequeña flor azul.

Contemos, contemos,

Busquemos y contemos las flores.

Siete, ocho, en el sueño,

Donde duerme un niño.

Mamá te dará un ramo de flores.

Mamá te dará un ramo de flores.

Mientras cantaba algunas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, extrañaba a mis padres y a mi hermano.

No me di cuenta a que hora me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté estaba acostada en el regazo de Elías.

-Buenos días Chise.

-Buenos días.

-Vamos a cazar algo para desayunar ¿Que te parece?

-Si.

Comenzamos a caminar con la esperanza de encontrar algo comestible hasta que escuchamos pasos y como le quitan el seguro a un arma.

-¡Alto ahí!

-Esa voz...- Elías se detuvo en seco y se giro para encarar a quién nos había encontrado.

-¿Eres tú... Lindel?

-¿Elías?¿¡Eres Elías Ainsworth!?.- respondió el joven soldado con el cabello rubio y ojos color del mar.

_

 ** _¡¡Hola!! ¿Les gusto el capítulo?_**

 ** _Bye bye_**


	5. Capítulo 5:

23/2/18, El Pasado De Elías.

-¡Woow! Quien diría que volvería a ver al Coronel Elías Ainsworth.

 _¿Coronel... Elias Ainsworth?.- miraba confundida a ambos.- ¿Elias pertenecía al ejército?_

Aunque él también parecía estar sorprendido al escucharlo.

-¿Yo... Pertenecía al ejército?

-Asi es, gracias a usted ganamos muchas batallas. Era el Coronel más joven pero era el mejor. Cuando dijeron que se había dado de baja nos sorprendió. Todos decíamos que usted llegaría al Alto Mando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Ugh.- Elías parecía esforzarse para recordar su pasado pero algo no se lo permitía.

-Cuando usted se dio de baja hubo un rumor. Dijeron que había sido llamado por el Doctor Joseph para ser parte de un experimento...

-¡JOSEPH!.- Grito Elías, parecía que estaba siendo partido en dos, como si sus recuerdos de repente regresarán a él.- Ese maldito... Ahora recuerdo todo, ese hijo de puta me tomo como una rata de laboratorio para hacer al soldado perfecto y enviarlo a combate en Japón.

Nos tomo de sorpresa.

-No... Puede ser...

-Renfred había dicho algo de ello en una de nuestras reuniones para celebrar las constantes victorias. Había dicho que un afamado científico había descubierto una vitamina para poder incrementar la fuerza de un humano a niveles inimaginables e incluso te pregunto si querias ser el sujeto de prueba. Nunca pense que fuera verdad, eso sonaba como la película del Capitán América.

-Algo salió mal y todo se salió de control... Aunque lo que sucedió después de inyectarme la vitamina aún es muy confuso... El laboratorio Johnson, ese laboratorio estaba aquí en Japón, en Tokio, para acortar presupuestos ya que sería mas costoso trasladarme en esta forma que en mi forma humana. Si buscamos a ese maldito, probablemente pueda regresarme a la normalidad.

Una esperanza habia comenzado a surgir. Sentía mucha emoción saber cómo era realmente Elías, quería saber más de él.

-Eso no va a ser posible. El doctor Joseph está desaparecido y sus colaboradores han muerto. El único que sobrevive es Renfred pero está hospitalizado en Tokio y está fuertemente resguardo por el ejército.

-Maldición...

-Seria posible infiltrarnos en Tokio sin que nadie se de cuenta.- finalmente hablé.- Si encontramos un medio de transporte y unos sacos

-¿Puede servir el auto que me dieron en el ejército?.- Lindel señaló un Jeep tipo militar camuflajeado, dentro de el había unos sacos lo suficientemente grandes para que entrará una persona.

-¡Ah! Umm Lindel-san ¿Hay alguna Embajada en Tokio?

-Si, si hay una.

-Chise, yo te llevaré a la Embajada para que busques a tú hermano. Lo que haré al entrar a ese laboratorio será muy difícil y no podré protegerte.

El pensar que jamás volvería a verlo... Era como una puñalada en mi corazón.

-¡No, yo quiero ir contigo!

-Has vuelto a perder tu objetivo. ¿No quieres ver a tu hermano? Yo iré a buscar información acerca de ese experimento y ver si hay alguna forma de regresarme a la normalidad. Prometo buscarte después de eso.

Por alguna razón sus palabras no me convencieron. Lo abrasé con fuerza.

-Quiero ir contigo...

-Tienes que buscar a tu hermanito.

Los días que había pasado con él eran muy pocos, pero lo suficiente para encariñarme.

-Esta bien. Iré a la Embajada y buscaré a mi hermano, pero quiero volverte a ver, pero en tu forma humana.

-Si, te lo prometo.- Elías se giro para encarar a Lindel.- ¿Cuándo podemos irnos?

-Mañana, a las 5:00 de la mañana, que es cuando están haciendo cambios de turno y la vigilancia se vuelve más débil, puedo llevarle al hospital dónde está Renfred o al laboratorio Johnson...

-Primero quiero dejar a Chise en la Embajada, después iré al laboratorio para buscar por mi cuenta algo de información y si es necesario yo mismo entraré al hospital para obligar a Renfred a decirme que debo hacer. No quiero que un antiguo camarada esté involucrado.

-Muchas gracias mi Coronel.

Faltaba mucho tiempo para que comenzara nuestra infiltración a Tokio. Lindel pidió disculpas y se marchó ya que no podía estar mucho tiempo lejos de la base, pero prometio regresar para recogernos.

-Bien, buscaremos algo para comer.

-Si.- lo miraba confundida, como un hombre como él,tan amable y cálido, podía tener un rango tan alto en el ejército.- Tú... ¿Recuerdas un poco más de tu pasado?

-Asi es, tengo una hermana menor llamada Silky...- comenzó a platicarme sobre sus memorias. Era tan interesante que el día se fue volando.

 _ **¡Hola, aquí Misaka-chan con un par de noticias!**_

 _ ***Retumbar de tambores***_

 _ **¡Ya estamos a pocos capítulos de terminar la historia!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.**_

 _ **¡Fin del comunicado!**_

 _ **PD: ¿Alguien que sepa dibujar que me mande un dibujo de Elías en su forma humana en un traje militar (de preferencia al estilo del que usaban en Fullmetal Alchemist)?**_

 _ **¡¡Apuesto que debe de verse jodidamente sensual!!**_


	6. Capítulo 6:

24/2/18: Infiltración en Tokio.

Lindel llegó a la hora indicada. Aún la luna estaba gobernando el cielo y nos cubría con su suave luz.

Gracias a mi pequeño tamaño, pude entrar cómodamente en uno de los sacos aunque tuvimos algunos problemas con Elías, pero al ponerlo en la cajuela y cubrirlo con un manto parecía solo un bulto.

Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que podía pasar, hasta que una fina espina entró por un pequeño agujero que tenía el costal y acarició con ternura mi mejilla.

-¿Estas bien?.- me preguntó Elías.

-Si lo estoy ¿Y tú?

-No me quejo.

El auto se detuvo y contuve la respiración. Lindel nos dijo que había una Embajada. Pero que era imposible entrar a Tokio, a menos que tuviéramos algún comprobante de que vivíamos ahí o que fueramos llevados después de jurar serle fiel a la patria que ahora gobernaba sobre Japón. Otra alternativa era burlar la seguridad y entrar de contrabando sin ser descubiertos. En caso contrario eso era tomado como alta traición y... Sería una ejecución instantánea, ya que ahí estaba la base de operaciones del ejército.

Si nos encontraban sería muy complicado, tanto para Lindel como para nosotros.

Escuché voces, esas voces comenzaron a hablar en un idioma desconocido para mí y el auto arranco de nuevo.

-Me preguntaron que llevaba ahí, tuve suerte que un día anterior me hayan mandado por leña y algunas frutas.- dijo Lindel.- querían registrar el auto pero estaban lo suficientemente ocupados jugando un vídeojuego que les dio flojera.

Deje escapar un suspiró de alivio.

Más adelante el auto se detuvo de nuevo y escuché como se bajaban del auto.

-Muy bien Chise. Aquí estamos.- Lindel me ayudó a bajarme del auto y a quitarme el saco.

Elías bajo y me rodeo delicadamente con sus delgados brazos.

-Vendre a verte lo más pronto posible. Espérame por favor.

-Si.- dije conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Te encargo mucho a Chise, Lindel.

-¡Sí señor!.- dijo Lindel mientras ponía su mano derecha en su frente para saludarle.

Elias se dio media vuelta y comenzó a saltar por los techos de los edificios.

-Chise-san ya es hora de entrar a la Embajada, recuerde que aún no está a salvó.

Obedecí a Lindel. Si quería reunirme de nuevo con Elías, tenía que confiar y ser buena chica. Una parte de mí me pedía que permanecierá tranquila pero otra parte quería ir tras él, aún sabiendo que podía ser solo un estorbo.

Seguimos a pie por un callejón solitario hasta que llegamos a una puerta de servicio, Lindel la abrió y después de asegurarnos que no había nadie entramos a la cocina.

-Del otro lado de esa puerta está un corredor, doblas mano derecha hasta llegar a unas escaleras y las subes y entras a la puerta que está después de subir, ahí están unas secretarias que te darán informes sobre quienes están en esta Embajada y te expedirá un documento que te avale como una amparada.

Asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de Lindel con un beso en la mejilla. ¿Por cuanto tiempo estuve deseando llegar a una Embajada y sentirme segura?¿Porque mi corazón no está rebosante de alegría?

Lindel noto mis dudas y me abrazo.

-Tranquila no es necesario que te preocupes por Elías, él es todo un experto cuando infiltrarse en algún lugar se refiere. Regresara pronto contigo y podrán estar juntos. Ahora tu tienes que ir a buscar a tu hermanito.

-Si, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho.

-De nada.

Seque las lágrimas tan desobedientes que habían salido de mis ojos, mordí mi labio y caminé con determinación hacia la puerta que señalaba Lindel. Al igual que Elías tenía que hacer todo lo necesario para cumplir mi objetivo.

Seguí las instrucciones de Lindel y llegue a una elegante oficina con muchos escritorios. Me acerque a uno de ellos y la señorita con cabello negro corto me sonrió.

-Hola jovencita, ¿Vienes a refugiarte?

-Si. Mi nombre es Hatori Chise.

La señorita comenzó a teclear en la computadora.

-Tienes 15 años verdad.

-Si.- contesté confundida.

-Bien, estás registrada como desaparecida por unas personas que llegaron ayer en la mañana.

-¿¿??.- ¿era posible que fueran los chicos de mi grupo?

-¿Eres la hermana mayor de Hatori Fumiki?

-¡Si!

La señorita me regalo una sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento.

-Sigueme, te llevaré hasta donde estan tus compañeros.

Salimos por una puerta de cristal hacia un campo a cielo abierto, repleto de casas de campaña.

La señorita tomo un altoparlante y anuncio:

-Familiares de Hatori Chise.

Entre la muchedumbre que se encontraba ahí vi un pequeño rostro familiar... Era mi hermanito.

-¡¡Nee-chan!!

-¡Fumiki!.- grite mientras corria con los brazos abiertos a abrazar a mi hermano.- ¡Gracias a Dios que estás a salvó!

Kaori, Kurosaki, Ruth, Shiori y Orihime llegaron corriendo hacia mí y me abrazaron.

-¡Idiota! ¿Donde estabas? Mira qué perderte en un edificio...- me dio un golpe en la cabeza Ruth.

Les platique todo lo que me había pasado y sobre Elías.

-Woooow.- dijo Kaori mientras sonreía.- probablemente eso es amor...

-¿Eh?

-¡Te enamóraste de Elías! Algo parecido me sucedió con Touma. La primera vez que nos conocimos el me salvó de unos tipos que intentaban asaltarme.

-Por cierto ¿Que sucedió con Touma?.- intente cambiar de tema para no comenzar a llorar.

-Él está hospitalizado.

-Que alivio.- una duda muy grande me surgió.- ¿Porque lo internaron? No se suponía que estaríamos en problemas si nos capturaban.

-¡Los rumores eran falsos! A nosotros nos atraparon. Pero nos dimos por vencidos y firmamos varios papeles para que nos trajeran a esta Embajada.

-Que bueno que todo era mentira.

Un peso menos que tenía que cargar, ahora no me quedaba más que esperar a Elías.

Justo cuando tenía ese pensamiento, una explosión se escucho.

-¡Es en el laboratorio Johnson!

-¡Pero estaba vacío!

-¡Probablemente se concentraron los gases tóxicos que tenían almacenados ahí!

Soldados corrían para todas partes desesperados.

Mi corazón se comenzó a sentir acelerado.

-El laboratorio Johnson... ¡¡No puede ser!!

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!**_

 _ **Bye bye!**_


	7. Capítulo 7:

24/2/18: Estoy Contigo.

Los soldados comenzaron a correr desesperados, no sabían que había provocado la explosion o donde había sido. Solo sabían que era muy cerca del laboratorio Johnson y que no fue provocada por explosivos.

Corrí hasta la malla más cercana queriendo escapar de ahí y correr para averiguar que no le había pasado nada malo a Elías.

-¿Que sucede Chise?.- preguntó Kaori.

-El laboratorio Johnson es a donde se dirigía Elías.- contesté nerviosa. Kaori me abrazo con ternura.

-Él está bien.- me dijo suavemente pero yo no estaba muy segura de ello.

-Tengo que salir de aquí, no estaré tranquila hasta que no lo vea sano y salvó.- recorrí el gran patio con la mirada no había ninguna abertura por donde escapar.

Kaori vio la desesperación en mis ojos y solto un suspiro.

-No hay remedio. Iremos a buscar a Elías y ayudarlo en lo que podamos.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si.

-¿Ustedes están locas?.- nos regaño Ruth.- Será muy peligroso ir haya.

-¿Nos vas a acompañar?

-¡Tch! Está bien, solo porque ustedes dos no tienen sentido del peligro ¡Son

unas inconscientes!

-¡Gracias Ruth! Serás una buena madre en el futuro.

-Solo espero no parir unas hijas tan inconscientes como ustedes.- volteo para todos lados y finalmente dijo.- ¡Ya se! Nuestra casa de campaña está pegada a una malla, podemos cortarla desde adentro y salir por ahí.

-¡Buena idea Ruth!

-¡Nosotras también iremos!.- dijeron al unisono Shiori y Orihime.

-Ustedes no podrán ir niñas, están demasiado pequeñas y tendremos que cuidarlas.- explico Kurosaki.

-Lo siento Kuro pero tú también te quedas.- replicó con una sonrisa Kaori.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Ningun "eh", ¿quien se va a quedar a cargo de Shiori y Orihime y nos cuidara la espaldas?

Todos comenzaron a reír, éramos un grupo muy unido y nos apoyabamos entre todos.

-Muchisimas gracias.- dije mientras me inclinaba como muestra de gratitud, era hermoso ver cómo tenía a tanta gente a mi lado ayudandome en este difícil momento.

Sin más tiempo que perder, fuimos a la casa de campaña para cortar la malla de contención desde dentro y salir a gatas del lugar.

Como siempre Kaori fue la que nos guío en nuestro trayecto. Con su suave y largo cabello negro ondeando en el aire mientras hacia Parkour para brincar de un edificio a otro, buscar señales de los militares y si era seguro nos lanzaba cuerdas para que nosotros pasaramos (ya que Ruth y yo éramos un desastre para hacer parkour). En poco tiempo fuimos capaces de llegar cerca del laboratorio Johnson, pero estaba fuertemente resguardado por los militares.

-Debe de haber algún lugar por donde entrar sin ser vistos.

Parecía impenetrable la seguridad que había, pero seguramente no habían previsto un cierto lugar.

-¡El drenaje!

El drenaje era como un laberinto enorme pero estaba conectado a los registros que estaban en el suelo, muchas veces nosotros escapamos por ahí. Seguramente habia uno cerca del laboratorio Johnson. Bajamos desde el edificio donde nos encontramos hasta el suelo para entrar por un registro al drenaje.

Lo malo de ese lugar era el horroroso aroma pero era un precio a pagar para saber de Elías.

-Según mis cálculos,debemos de estar debajo del laboratorio Johnson ahora mismo, ¡en ese registro hay que salir!

Nos apresurarmos para escalar hacia la salida. Kaori tenía razón, estábamos en el enorme patio de pruebas del laboratorio.

-Vamos a entrar para buscar a Elías.

Todo estaba oscuro dentro de ese enorme edificio aunque estaba ligeramente iluminado por las lámparas de emergencia. Entramos con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

Una sombra paso y todos dimos un brinco.

-¿Chise?

Una voz familiar dijo mi nombre y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

-¡Elías!.- corrí hasta el y lo abrasé, el me rodeo con sus delgados brazos y froto su cabeza de hueso en mi cabello.

-Te dije que te quedarás en la Embajada, ¿Porque saliste?

-Escuche que hubo una explosion cerca del laboratorio Johnson y quise ver si estabas a salvó.

-La explosion fue en el segundo edificio, seguramente se concentraron los gases tóxicos de ahí.

Recordé que no estabamos solos.

-¡Ah! Él es Ruth y ella es Kaori, son mis amigos.

-Hola un gusto conocerles Ruth, Kaori.- dijo educadamente.

Ambos se le quedaron viendo admirados. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-¡Hola!.- la primera en terminar ese silencio fue Kaori quien amigablemente le dio la mano a Elías.- ¡así que tú eres el _crush_ de mi mejor amiga!

Elías ladeo la cabeza. Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían en un rojo vivo.

-¡Ka-chan!

Kaori soltó la carcajada mientras yo me sonrojaba. Un derrumbe interrumpió bruscamente el momento.

-Asi que... Has vuelto a mi, estúpido conejillo de indias.

Elías se volteo para encarar al desconocido y se puso frente a nosotros.

-Joseph.

El intruso era pequeño (casi de mi estatura) tenía el cabello blanco corto, vestía una desgastada bata blanca. A primera vista parecía un chico normal... A excepción que no tenía un brazo y sus ojos tenían un extraño color.

Se levantó de "puntitas" mientras ladeaba la cabeza, parecía fascinado.

-Vaya, vaya traes a unos excelentes ejemplares ¡Perfectos para mi investigación!

-¿Como diablos regreso a mi forma original?.- replicó Elías ignorando el anterior comentario.

-¿Eh? ¿No te gusta como eres? Oh bueno no importa... Umm.- dijo poniéndose el dedo índice en los labios en un gesto pensativo.- ¡Ya se! Esa linda chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes es perfecta ¡Puedo transformarla para que sea igual a ti!

-¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA MALDITO!!.- rugio Elías y se lanzó directo a él.

Por el crujido que se escucho pensé que ya le había matado, pero me sorprendió al ver cómo la pequeña figura detenía a Elías con una sola mano.

-No tienes que ser tan brusco...- con un movimiento de la mano lanzó a Elías contra la pared, causando un gran agujero en ella.

-¡Elías!.- grite pero antes de darme cuenta ya tenía frente a mi a Joseph.- ¡Ah!

-Parece que eres alguien muy importante para el...- levantó su mano para acariciar mi cabeza pero está le fue cortada antes de poder tocarme.- ¡¡AAAARG!!

Enseguida fue envuelto totalmente con finas (pero tremendamente filosas) espinas, parecía un capullo y comenzó a escurrir sangre de ahí.

-Jaja ¡Esto puede ser peligroso si se lo haces a un humano normal.- la voz sonaba divertida.- pero... Lástima que no soy un humano normal...

Se creó una abertura en el capullo y Joseph salió con algunas heridas. Todos lo miramos sorprendidos.

-Oh, ¿esto?.- dijo con una amable sonrisa.- Yo también me inyecte un poco de esa vitamina... ¡Y esta vez no hubo errores! ¡Fue perfecta! Solo que... El brazo donde me inyecte... Se comenzó a pudrir. Pero ¿saben algo? Quien no da algo a cambio ¡No gana nada! ¡Es el intercambio equivalente!

Elías comenzó a atacarle, a una velocidad increíble que no se podía seguir con la mirada. Sorprendentemente Joseph, le siguió el ritmo de pelea.

-¡Chise!.- Kaori tomo mi mano y me halo.- es peligroso estar aquí. Si quieres ayudar a Elías ¿Porque no lo ayudamos buscando documentos sobre el experimento?

-Por primera vez Kaori tiene razón. Vamos a buscar algo para ayudarlo a regresarlo a la normalidad.

-Pero...

-Es peligroso quedarnos aquí. Vámonos.

Mire la pelea de Elías contra Joseph, ¿Podría dejarlo ahí?¿Estaría bien Elías? La diferencia entre experiencias era muy grande, la forma en la que se movía Elías dejaba en claro que sabía mucho sobre cómo pelear mientras que Joseph se concentraba más en la defensa que en el ataque.

Dejando mis dudas atrás, decidí ir con Kaori y Ruth para buscar por el laboratorio alguna pista para regresar a Elías a la normalidad.

¡Hola! Aquí Misaka-chan.

¡Estamos a dos capítulos de terminar!

Bye bye.


	8. Capítulo 8:

24/2/18, Vive y deja vivir.

Comenzamos a correr para alejarnos de la feroz batalla.

-¿Acaso creen que los dejaré irse?.- grito Joseph, mientras lanzaba a Elías a un lado y fué contra mí.

Kaori me empujo para esquivar a Joseph.

-Mujer ¡¿Quien te crees que eres para interponerte en mi camino?!.- le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a Kaori y está salió volando varios metros.

-¡Kaori!.- Ruth intento golpear a Joseph con un tubo de acero en la cabeza pero no le hizo ningún daño.

Joseph también le propinó un fuerte golpe. Miro a su alrededor, hasta centrar su loca mirada en mi.

-Asi que... ¿En que te gustaría que te transformará?.- dijo mientras caminaba lentamente.

-¡¡JOSEPH!!

-Umm.- antes que pudiera darme cuenta, él ya estaba detrás de mi poniéndome un pedazo de cristal en el cuello.- No creo que quieras que tu amada niña sea decapitada frente a ti...

-¡NI QUE SE TE OCURRA HACERLE DAÑO!.- Rugio Elías y millones de espinas salieron en dirección a Joseph.

-¿Tanto me odias que no te importa matarla?

Las espinas se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de nosotros y se comenzaron a retorcer.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin entendiste, bestia. Bueno creo que...- sentí un corte en mi mejilla.- esto es para que veas que no estoy jugando contigo. Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que sea para recuperar mi prestigio... Y para eso necesito a esta chica, ella será una poderosa arma que le servirá al ejército para ganar está guerra ¡¡Y yo me haré rico!!

-¡Eres un maldito egoísta! Solo por un estúpido capricho no te importa arruinarle la vida a los demás.

-¿Crees que estás en una posición de criticar?.- apretó más su hagarre en mi cuello.- Para que seguir hablando.¡Vamos a mi laboratorio!

Escuche un rugido desesperado, era de Elías.

-¡Si sabes de lo que soy capaz que ni se te ocurra seguirnos!

Apreté fuertemente los ojos, estaba aterrada. Este tipo estaba loco. Sentí como me tomaba en sus brazos y nos moviamos a una velocidad increíble.

-¡Vamos! Abre los ojos.- me dijo después de un rato y me bajo al suelo.

Tenía que obedecerle, lentamente abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en un cuarto pequeño de color blanco con una cama de exploración en medio y que era iluminada por unas lámparas empotradas en el techo. Reprimí un grito al ver que esas paredes blancas estaban llenas de manchas de sangre al igual que la cama y las lámparas.

-Estas son las evidencias de mis fallas... Pero gracias a ellas logré afinar los pequeños detalles. ¡Por fin está completa! ¡Todo lo que sufrí al fin será recompensado!

-Si tanto sufriste, ¿Porque hacer que las demás personas sufran esa desgracia?

-¡Cállate mujer! ¡Porque todos se empeñaron en hacer mi vida una mierda!¡Así que todos merecen tener una vida de mierda!.- comenzó a reírse como un maniatico.

-¿Que te hicieron en el pasado para que estuvieras así?.

Probablemente... Si comienzo a hablar con él me deje libre, o al menos le daré tiempo a Elías para encontrarme.

-¿Que me hicieron? Jajajajaja la gente es una mierda. Mi familia era pobre. Vivíamos en una casita de madera. Mi madre iba a limpiar casas ajenas, mientras que mi padre era sepulturero, trabajaban casi todo el día y mi hermano y yo nos quedamos en casa. ¿Porque la gente tiene que ser tan hija de puta para molestar a los más pobres? Se burlaban de mis padres y de mi hermano. Incluso a mi padre llegaron a lanzarle piedras. A mí me hacian bullying en la escuela, incluso unos compañeros mayores que yo me violaron. ¿Y aún dices que porque hago todo esto?¿Acaso tú has sufrido toda está mierda?

Tenía razón. Mis padres eran muy amorosos. Aunque sabía lo que era sufrir bullying en la escuela, jamás pase por cosas tan crueles.

No sabía que responderle.

-Yo... Comprendo tu dolor, pero ¿no crees que es mejor dejarlo así?¿Porque quieres vengarte de todo el mundo?

-¡Porque todo el mundo se empeño en hacerme daño!¡Todo el mundo son unos hijos de puta que no merecen vivir aquí conmigo! La única gente que ame... ¡están muertos!¡Mataron a mis padres y a mi hermano! Me quedé solo en este mundo apestoso. Unos perros del gobierno me llevaron a un laboratorio para usarme como una rata de laboratorio. Pero al darse cuenta de mi inteligencia y habilidades... Decidieron convertirme en un científico.

-... No puedo decirte que no sientas irá, pero no por eso tienes que odiar a todo el mundo, no todos te hicieron daño. ¡Mis padres también murieron a causa de la guerra! ¡Y no por eso culpo a todo el mundo!

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!.- Me dió una bofetada.- TENDRAS QUE OBEDECERME EN TODO LO QUE YO TE ORDENE.

-¿Enserio piensas que podría obedecer tus órdenes?

-De eso no hay problema, ¿Cuanto vale para ti Elías? O ¿Son muy importantes tus amigos y tú hermano para ti?

-Asi es, si ya lo sabes, es mejor que cooperes conmigo.- señaló la cama de exploración.- ve y acuestate.

Me obligó a caminar y me acostó en la cama. Sujeto mis brazos y piernas con las correas que tenía. Acercó una mesita, en ella tenía varios frascos de cristal, jeringas, ligaduras, torundas con alcohol, entre otras cosas. Comenzó a llenar una jeringa con un extraño líquido verde espeso.

-Veamos... La contramedida...- susurro mientras buscaba algo, tomo un frasco con un líquido rosado y comenzó a vaciar su contenido en una jeringa vacía.

La contramedida... ¿A qué se refiere?

-Puede que esto duela un poco... Nah mentira sentiras que te quema las venas.

Me puso un ligadura en el brazo y comenzó a enterrar salvajemente la aguja en mi brazo.

-¡AAAAAAH!.- comence a gritar al sentir el dolor.

Antes de que pudiera empujar el embolo, Elías apareció y mordió a Joseph, llevandoselo lejos de mi.

-¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIRME!!.- Comenzó a golpear en la cabeza a Elías.

-Hiciste lo que quisiste conmigo pero no permitire que le arruines la vida a ella.

Reanudaron su pelea. Esta vez Elías fue más rápido y fuerte que Joseph. Patadas y puñetazos, volaban hacia su cabeza y abdomen , sin tener oportunidad de siquiera defenderse.

Los ojos de Elías se volvieron cada vez más rojos debido a la rabia... ¿Sus ojos podrian tomar ese color sangrebrillante solo por enojo?

Sus movimientos eran muy semejantes a los de una bestia.

-¡Elias!.- grite desesperada, algo me decía que estaba pasando algo malo, muy malo.

Él no respondía a mi voz, estaba centrado en seguir su pelea con Joseph, aunque ya estaba a punto de matarlo.

-¡Elias!

Lentamente se giro hacia mi, sacando espuma de la boca.

Un rugido desgarrador salió de su garganta, parecía como si no me conociera.

-Elias...

Corrí hacia él sin miedo y lo abrasé. Enterró sus garras en mi brazo, sentí mucho dolor, seguido de un crujido y mi brazo cayo a mi costado. Me negué a alejarme de él.

-¡Elias! Soy yo Chise ¡Me habías dicho que regresarías por mi!.- sentí como él me respondía el abrazo, aunque aún sus ojos parecían a los de una bestia salvaje. No había ni una pizca de esa tierna mirada que me había cautivado.- ¡QUIERO ESTAR PARA SIEMPRE CONTIGO!

Que tontería acababa de decir. Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían al rojo vivo. Bueno no importa era algo necesario, y al parecer dió buenos frutos porque comenzó a tartamudear mi nombre.

-Chi... Se...

-Si, soy yo.

Se alejó rápidamente de mi y vio sus manos llenas de sangre. Bajo su vista hacia mi brazo sangrante.

-Yo...

-No, no importa. Está bien.- intente mover mi brazo, pero me fue imposible.

Sus ojos se parecían a los de un niño que sabía que lo iban a regañar. Poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer el brillo de aquella bestia deseosa de sangre de sus ojos y reapareció aquella ternura y serenidad. Nuevamente regreso ese brillo humano.

Camine lentamente hacia él y le sonreí. Levante mi brazo y me puse de puntitas. Él se inclinó un poco y le di un beso.

-Elias, ¿Cómo está Kaori y Ruth?

-Estan bien. Ambos están concientes.- contesto tranquilo. Sentí un enorme alivio al escuchar esas palabras.

-Terminemos con esto y vamos a casa.

Sentí como el acariciaba con su cabeza de hueso mi cabello. Busco con la mirada algo, cuando lo encontró fue por el. Era un pedazo de tela.

-Esto es para detener el sangrado de tu brazo...- me miro con tristeza.

-Estoy bi-¡Auch!

-Te... Fracture el brazo...

-No te...

-No intentes remediarlo. Se que te hice daño, no eres la primera persona a quién se lo hago...

Permití que Elías me hiciera las curaciones. No quería que se sintiera más culpable.

-¿Qué pasará con Joseph?

-Tiene que quedarse aquí hasta que vengan las autoridades. Pagará por todo lo que hizo.

-Esta bien.- aunque no lo conocía muy bien sentí lástima por el pobre chico.

Se dio la vuelta para encarar al joven.

-Por esta ocasión... No te matare. Pero si intentas acercarte de nuevo a mi familia, no saldrás vivo.- le dio un fuerte golpe a Joseph y lo dejo inconsciente.

Elias levantó la mirada y comenzó a mirar por todos lados. Parecía estar recordando algo.

¡Hola!

Gracias por esperar todo este tiempo

¿Les gusto el capítulo?


	9. Capítulo 9:

25/2/18. Cometas Por El Cielo.

-Este... Este Es el quirófano donde me inyectaron la droga.

Comenzamos a buscar en la habitación, pero los documentos estaban incompletos o estaban manchados de sangre.

-¡Aquí hay algo!.- las letras que estaban escritas en el folder de cartón color amarillo no eran muy legibles ya que estaba manchado. Sin embargo el contenido estaba intacto.

Con la transformación fallida del sujeto 0001, se ha buscado un método para contrarrestar los efectos de la droga. Una hipótesis es, que al disminuir la cantidad de sustancias químicas estimulantes de las células madre y aumentar el número de electrolitos sericos, glucosa, glicerina, heparina, bilirrubina y linfocitos T; se crea una interacción medicamentosa, logrando vencer los efectos de la "droga". Lo que da como resultado que el sujeto no sufra un incremento tan drastico de las células madre y pueda mantener su forma humana".- No entendi nada de lo que estaba escrito.

Al parecer Elías, tampoco.

-Aqui dice algo más.- continue leyendo el informe.- "Se han aplicado pruebas piloto a 25 ratones, de los cuales el 99% a mostrado su efectividad. Por lo cual se comprueba que la hipótesis es verdadera. Se procede a realizar una vigésima aplicación intravenosa de la droga al siguiente sujeto humano de la lista, posterior se le aplicará la contramedida".

-¿Dice algo si fue efectivo?

-Está escrito a mano y no le entiendo.

-Dejame ver... "Siendo las 15:30 horas del 22/02/18. El experimento para crear al soldado perfecto ha sido finalizado con éxito".

-No dice como es el medicamento.

-Supongo que debe de estar por aquí...- recordé lo que había dicho Joseph.- en esa mesa ¡Esa debe de ser la contramedida!

Tome la jeringa cargada con el líquido rosado.

-¿Dice algo sobre el color?

-Umm... Dice "el color que tomo la contramedida fue un color rosado"

-¡¡Esta es!!.- dije alegremente. Se la entregué a Elías en sus manos.

Comence a ojear el informe.

-Tambien dice el método de administración. Dice algo sobre 10 mililitros por via intravenosa.- No tenía ni idea que era eso, pero sabía a quien recurrir.-¡Kaori es enfermera! Ella sabe algo.

-Regresemos, para que ella la pueda administrar.

-¡Si!.- me detuve antes de salir por la puerta.- Pero...

Sentía lástima por el pobre chico.

-No pienses en ello.- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.- además... Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Que es?

-¿Hablaste enserio al decir que querías estar para siempre conmigo?

Mis mejillas se encendieron. Pense que no lo había escuchado, o al menos que no me hubiera entendido.

-Ahmm, Ehmm, este...

-jajajaja.- río alegremente.- Yo si lo deseo.

Voltee a verlo. El me miraba con amor.

-Vamos. Ya luego pensaremos acerca de nuestro futuro.

Me tomo en sus brazos y fuimos hacia donde nos habíamos separado de los demás.

Elias se detuvo en seco al ver a todos los soldados que estaban ahí. Apesar que eran del ejército contrario, estaban ayudando a Kaori y a Ruth.

-¿Que está pasando?

-Probablemente los reconocieron como unos refugiados. Por eso los están ayudando.

-¿Crees que no digan algo sobre ti?

Se detuvo a pensar un momento, pero al parecer se percató de alguien en medio de toda la multitud.

-Renfred.

-¿Elias?¿Coronel Elías Ainsworth?

Un hombre con una cicatriz de garras en su rostro, vestido con una bata de hospital, sentado en una silla de ruedas fue quien contesto a su llamado.

-¡Me alegra que seas tú!.- aunque lo dijo con una sonrisa, parecía sentirse apenado.

-Lo... Lo siento por lo de tú rostro.

-Oh, esto, no es nada. Además estabas fuera de ti en esa ocasión. Es más importante ponerte la contramedida que encontró Joseph a estar pidiendo disculpas.

-¿Sabes acerca de ello?

-Antes de administrarte la droga nos dimos cuenta que había un incremento en la formación de celulas madre de los ratones. Pero no sufrieron ningún cambio tan drástico. Lo mismo hicimos con muchos otros animales y jamás paso algo. Por lo mismo no pensamos que teníamos que tener una contramedida.- suspiro.- después que desapareciste del laboratorio Joseph se puso como loco. Empezamos a buscar algo para contrarrestar los efectos de la droga desesperadamente. Joseph desde aquí y yo desde el hospital. Finalmente encontramos algo hace una semana... No pensé que lo tendría listo tan rápido.

-¿Crees que pueda servir a estas alturas?

-Si. Estoy seguro que te regresará a la normalidad.

Me alegre al escuchar esas palabras. Regresamos al hospital dónde estaba Renfred. Ahí pidió un quirófano para administrar el medicamento con más seguridad.

Llevaron a Elías en una camilla mientras sostenia su enorme mano. Entrelazo sus dedos en los míos.

-Segun Renfred, tardará poco tiempo en administrarlo. El problema será ver en cuanto tiempo hará reacción.

-Si, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

Entró al quirófano a las 16:00 horas. Pasaron seis horas aproximadamente. Tiempo que se me hizo una eternidad. Hasta que una enfermera salió para avisarme que Elías estaba ya en una habitación.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido posible, toque en la puerta que me había dicho la joven.

-Adelante.

La voz me era conocida. Tenía miedo de abrir, pero tenía mas nervios.

Gire lentamente el picaporte y abrí con cuidado la puerta.

Un hombre joven de cabello color miel, rizado y con dos mechones que parecían unos cuernos, ojos color café claro y piel de porcelana estaba sentado en la cama. Levantó ese hermoso rostro hacia mí.

-Chise...

-...- Me quedé sin palabras.

Al ver mi reacción sonrió. Y levantó una mano hacia mí. Me acerque lentamente y tome esa mano. Una mano que era parecida a la mía, solo que ligeramente más grande.

-Es mucho más suave y cálida de lo que imaginé.- dijo con voz suave.

Se levantó de la cama.

-¡No deberías moverte!

-Solo me inyectaron el medicamento, no hace falta que este tanto tiempo aquí. No me gustan los hospitales.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y acercó lentamente su rostro al mío. Cerré los ojos instintivamente, aunque solo senti un par de labios carnosos en mi frente.

-¿Cuántas veces desee poder besarte?

-P-p-pues porque n-no lo intentas... En la bo-boca.- dije torpemente. ¡Ya eran dos veces que se me salía lo que pensaba.

Elias levantó la ceja, al parecer le cayó de sorpresa.

-Está bien...- se inclinó y beso con dulzura mis labios, aunque duro muy poco tiempo el beso.

-¿Crees que me acepte tu hermano?

-Le platique mucho sobre ti. Estará encantado de conocerte.

-Eso me alegra.

 ** _¡Hola! ¿Que tal la... *toc toc*_**

 ** _¿Eh?_**

 ** _Derriban la puerta, la PGR, la ONU y el FBI*_**

 ** _¡Tadaima!_**

 ** _Queda detenida por pedofilia._**

 ** _¡Eh! ¿Que? Espe-espe_**

 ** _¡Awanten! ¡No me pueden_**

 ** _llevar! Tengo a un gato que mantener!_**

 ** _Se la llevan a los tribunales*_**

 ** _¡Que desgracia!_**


	10. Capítulo 10:

25/3/21, El primer dia del resto de mi vida.

 ** _¿Pensaron que no iba a haber boda?_** ** _*Comienza a reírse como loca desde la cárcel*_**

Una joven de 18 años, vestida con un hermoso shiramuko* escribía alegremente en una pequeña libreta dorada.

"Querido diario, han pasado 3 años desde que conozco a Elías. También hace 3 años que finalizó la tercera guerra mundial.

Hoy por fin escribo la última hoja sobre mis memorias acerca de esa terrible guerra, pero que también me regalo a una persona sumamente importante para mi. Finalmente, hoy me convertiré en su esposa".

-¡Hermana, hermana, apresurate!

La joven cerro con prisas la libreta dorada. Reviso por última vez su kimono y asentio con la cabeza. Tomo su wataboshi y se lo puso sobre su cabello color rojo. Se miro en el espejo que tenía en su cuarto para revisar que tanto su cabello como su maquillaje estuvieran en orden.

-Vamos, Fumiki. ¿Ya está Elías listo?

-¡Ya están todos esperándote!

Ambos hermanos salieron corriendo de prisa.

La boda sería primero al estilo sintoista y posteriormente se haría como en el occidente en Inglaterra.

Todos los amigos y familiares se reunieron para ese gran evento, donde por fin dos almas gemelas se unirian para volverse una sola.

La hermana menor adoptiva de Elías, Silky, hizo toda la comida con ayuda de Ruth. Entre ellos comenzaba a crecer un cierta semilla. Cuando Elías y Chise se enteraron, su felicidad era enorme.

Kaori y Touma, estaban muy alegres, ya que dos de sus grandes amigos habían encontrado sus medias naranjas y también porque en unos pocos meses ellos se convertirian en padres.

La ceremonia estaba apunto de comenzar. Ya que la madre de Chise había fallecido, se acordó que entraría de la mano de Kaori*.

Elias ya estaba en el altar y sonrió al ver lo hermosa que se veía Chise. Los familiares de ambos miraban orgullosos como la feliz pareja se unía, después de haber pasado todas y cada una de las pruebas que se les había puesto.

El sacerdote llevo a cabo un ritual de purificación de la pareja antes de anunciar su matrimonio a los dioses y buscar su bendición.

La novia y el novio bebieron tres tazas de sake de diferentes tamaños en el sansankudo. Hicieron una promesa de matrimonio ante el gohonzon, donde juraron amarse y respetarse por el resto de sus vidas.

Los invitados y la feliz pareja caminaron hasta el salón donde sería la fiesta.

Mamá Ruth fue el primero en dar unas palabras.

-Quiero felicitar a Elías, porque encontró a una persona muy amable y buena. Aunque algo testaruda y se que le sacará canas verdes... Pero en fin, espero que ambos sean muy felices, se lo merecen.- dijo en medio de lágrimas.

Después paso a hablar su hermano Fumiki.

-Amm, yo tengo a la mejor hermana del mundo. Muchas gracias por cuidarme tanto. Por favor Elías, ahora te toca cuidar de ella.

La fiesta estuvo llena de lágrimas de felicidad y de buenas noticias.

-¿Estas feliz?.- le pregunto al oido Elías.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Estarás más feliz cuando sea nuestra luna de miel.

Chise lo miro confundida.

-Esta felicidad durará para siempre. Jamás volverás a llorar, a menos que sea de felicidad.

Chise lo abrazo. Lo amaba con todo su corazón. Siempre había soñado tener a alguien como él a su lado y aunque lo conoció de una manera poco usual, no dejaba de amarlo.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que lo conoció. No puede negar que sintió miedo al verlo, pero después de estar en situaciones tan difíciles con él, se dio cuenta que era la persona más preciada que tenía.

Había llegado el momento en que ellos fueran a su luna de miel.

-Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto.

-¿A donde iremos?

-A Inglaterra. Mi familia tiene una casa en medio del bosque. Te encantará estar ahí.

Después de despedirse de familia y amigos. Ambos se dirigieron al lugar que se convertiria en su nido de amor.

Al llegar, Chise se impresionó al ver lo preciosa que era la casa. Elias la cargó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Te amo como no tienes idea.

-Yo también te amo.

-Tambien quiero agradecerte por estar a mi lado en esos momentos tan terribles...

Bajo la vista al brazo de Chise. Aún estaban las marcas de sus garras. Ella le dedico una sonrisa y acarició su rostro.

-Te amo como no tienes idea, aún con todos tus defectos.

_

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Gracias por acompañarme en esta corta historia._**

 ** _Se que dije que habría un poco de lemon en la historia... Pero... Umm no supe como escribirlo..._**

 ** _¡Prometo que mejórare con el paso del tiempo!_**

 ** _Bye bye._**


End file.
